The night side of Horitsuba
by TrueDespair
Summary: When the moon comes up and perverts flock to their computers. That's when it begins. Series of Drabbles. Multiple pairings. Be warned. -Ongoing-
1. Bad Idea

First ever drabble.

Going to hell for this.

**Warning: Language and...disturbing imagery. **(Don't let your minds wonder _too_ far)

Enjoy.

* * *

**Bad Idea**

**

* * *

**"What…the hell…is _that_?"

Fai smiled as the electric waves were humming over the table. "It's something that I want to show you. I find it on the internet while trying to find more exciting in the bedroom~!"

Kurogane simply looked at the object that was connected to the battery box.

_Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump_

The gym teacher cringed.

"I was told that it's considered an organic sex toy and it's _so_ easy to make." Fai then pushed Kurogane forward. "Go on, try it out~!"

Upon looking at the object in question, Kurogane glared at the chemistry teacher. "_Hell no_."

Fai pouted. "Aw come on, Kuro~! Just try it once~! I'm sure you'll like it after."

"Like it? _Like it_? Read my lips, you sick fuck! There's no way…_no way_ I'm putting my _dick_ in that _beating cow heart_!"

* * *

**END**

**

* * *

O_O  
**


	2. Repercussions

Somebody stop me. I'm making a M-rated drabble series. XD

Pairing: YuuiSyao/SyaoYuui However you like to see it.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Repercussions**

* * *

"What the hell were we thinking?"

"I'm not sure, Yuui-sensei."

"Oh god Syaoron, don't call me that ever again."

"But….you _are_ a teacher."

"Frankly, I don't care. After last night, I don't think I can handle you calling me that."

"So that videotape we saw….that really happened…right?"

"The one time I actually _wanted _to get wasted….and _that_ came to being."

Syaoron looked at the blushing teacher with a small smile. "Yuui sen-I mean Yuui." He corrected himself. "I'm sure that what we have done will just be a thing of the past. It's not like Yuuko-sensei showed that video of us drunk to anyone of consequence."

'_Oh Syaoron…ah, yes….yes…ahh~'_

Yuui could only stare at the student before him. "Syaoron…who do you think you're talking about?"

'_Oh Yuui….damn so tight….come on Yuui-sensei….agh…'_

"Oh right." Syaoron said with a roll of his eyes. "But you got admit, it was pretty nice."

"…yeah." Yuui muttered. "I guess so." He blushed.

'_Oh Syaoron! Ahh~! Faster….Faster! I can't—'_

"But I kinda wished…."

"You wished what, Yuui?"

'_I know. I can feel it too…agh! Let's come together…..'_

'_Syaoron…Syaoron…yes….yes…ah….oh god….I'm…I'm-aaaahhhhhh~!'_

"I just wished that _my brother wouldn't watch it in the other damn room_!" Yuui shouted out as his face turned red.

Fai's head then popped out and a playful smile was on his face. "Sorry Yuui~! Can't hear you over the moans of pleasure when you were crying out for Syaoron~! Who knew you sound so cute my dear little brother~!"

…

"….Call Kurogane for me, Syaoron."

"So he can deal with Fai-sensei?"

"No." Yuui cracked his knuckles. "To hold me back from killing this devil of a twin!"

_**What happened from that point on was not to be repeated until the end of time.**_

* * *

**END**

* * *

What goes on in the bedroom, _stays_ in the bedroom.

Not in Horitsuba apparently. XD**  
**


	3. Bipolar much?

If you don't get, you don't get it. Telling you that right now.

Each drabble will be less then 500 words. Just putting it out there.

Pairing: SyaoSaku with a little mention of YuuiSyao

Enjoy. ^_^

* * *

**Bi-polar much?**

* * *

[In the not-so distant future]

"So you finally did it, huh?"

"Yeah and now we're expecting."

Syaoron loosened his tie around his neck as he leaned back on the couch. "Who knew that at the graduation, you'd propose to her." He chuckled. "Even though it's not surprising that she'd say yes."

Chuckling back, Syaoran took a seat next to his older brother. "Yeah, not to mention that I ran heck and back as Touya chased me with a knife. By the way, where _did_ he get that knife?"

"Who knows? So how's Sakura? Is she okay?"

Syaoran had a smile but it seemed a bit…strained. "Well…she's doing better….mood-wise."

Syaoron nodded. "I know; I heard it on the phone. But even pregnant, she shouldn't be that different, right?"

"Well…."

A clash was heard from the kitchen as the twins saw a pregnant Sakura walk out with a lot of food in her arms.

Syaoron whistled as he stood up and made his way over to the girl. "Dang, are you having a party or-"

"_GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FOOD!"_

The twins stopped and stared at the usually cute and nice girl.

Sakura then cleared her throat. "Oh excuse me; I'm sorry. It's the hormones. Now if you may…get the (_beep_) out of my way. I mean how many times do I have to (_ring_) write ice cream on the (_whoa!_) list before _someone_ gets their (_ding_) in gear and brings home the (_hoot_) ice cream. Maybe I should get out the steak knife and stab it in your mother-(_clank_) forehead! How hard can it (_thump!_) be? Ice-mother(_buzz!_)-cream! I guess that's the price I pay for living with a (_splash!_) moron of a husband!"

*_SLAM*_

…

"Man, I'm glad I'm gay or else that would have been me right there."

"Is Yuui's mood any different from a pregnant woman's?"

"…"

"Thought so."

* * *

**END**

* * *

*cough*


	4. Not the best idea

Thanks for the encouraging reviews guys~! I thought this will get some hate fast. XD (And Thanks for the those kind words **Tomi Lang**~! Don't worry, there won't be actual porn but there will be pieces floating around XD)

Pairing: DouWata

Rating: High T to very mild M at best.

Enjoy~! ^_^**  
**

* * *

**Not the best idea**

* * *

"Okay, let's go over it again." Syaoran said as he rubbed his forehead. "What exactly happened?"

"Well, I was having dinner with my jerk of a boyfriend; Doumeki."

"And then?"

"We went back to my place to….umm…..consummate our relationship…."

"Okay, and then what happened?"

"Then….it went all to hell."

"I'll say." Syaoran muttered. "Watanuki, of all the stupid things that either you or Doumeki have done in the bedroom, I would say this is the stupidest stunt of all. What the _hell_ were you two _thinking_?"

Watanuki blushed as he looked away. "We….wanted to try something new for a change."

"Yeah and how's that going for you?" Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Not that great."

"Yeah, because you _and_ Doumeki are now covered in silly string, honey (and other things that I don't even _want_ to know) and are now stuck in bed." Syaoran said. "The two of you are too sticky to get out of…in more ways than one."

"I know." Watanuki blushed. "Not only am I stuck on the bed, I'm stuck under this oaf too." He glared at the man above him.

Doumeki glanced at those angry eyes with a blank expression. "Hey you wanted me to be inside of you, I was just granting that wish."

"Why you big stupid-"

"Anyway." Syaoran intervened calmly. "It'll take a few hours for Kurogane-sensei to get here and help you guys out so until then, could you two just _please_ relax?"

Not happy with the suggestion, Watanuki could only nod. "Fine. Just tell Kurogane-sensei to just _hurry_."

"Right." Syaoran then ran out of the room leaving Watanuki and Doumeki alone in the bedroom.

After a few minutes of silence, Doumeki heard a sigh from Watanuki and glanced down at him.

"Well…..I guess this will be the last time I'll let Yuuko-sensei give me any advice for the bedroom."

* * *

**END**

* * *

Watch out for Yuuko then Watanuki. I heard she's gotten new video camera equipment. (Fill the blanks on your own time. XD)**  
**


	5. The roof is on fire!

Even Yuuko had her off-set moments in a relationship.

Set years before Horitsuba.

Enjoy. ^_^

* * *

**The roof is on fire!**

* * *

Yuuko sighed as she heard the loud ringing of the fire truck right behind her. She closed her eyes and took out her cell phone. She dialed a couple numbers.

She waited.

The phone clicked.

"Yes, hello. Um…Clow?" She looked over nervous, which is a lot to say compared to the reactions of her neighbors next to her. She tried not to make eye-contact. "About that sexy night we were going to have…um…I think it'd be better if we go to your place instead."

_A questioning noise._

"Why?" Yuuko raised an eyebrow. "Because of those blasted scented candles you sent me last night, _that's why_!" She groaned as the tone on the other end was less than impressed. "You think I _wanted _to make an excuse of not having it in my house? _You _were the one who wanted to try something different! Remember the last time? I had to buy a new table because of that!"

_A sound of agreement along with muttering._

"Exactly." Yuuko then cringed as the top part of the house fell into the fury flames of hell. "So how about it? Can I crash at your place for a while? If you want I can do that _thing_ you always wanted." She then frowned. "Yes, yes tongue and all so can I stay?" She then smiled. "Great, you're the best babe. See you then."

As Yuuko hung up, she was greeted with her local fortune teller.

"I see that things did not go as planned." The old lady smiled.

"Yep." Yuuko smiled. "But that's what happens when you're in love with a slightly demented older man whose idea of foreplay is unfertilized eggs and a slab of bacon." Then she sighed. "But I guess it all worth it in the end; plus I'll make sure he gets to pay for all the damages he has caused for my house."

"How so? Because of those candles?" The old lady asked.

"Pfft! Who do you think _made_ those candles?" Yuuko scoffed.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

**END**

* * *

-We don't need no water, let the mofo burn! XD-

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	6. Roleplay gone weird

Sorry for not updating this. Not many ideas going around lately.

Based on an idea on another fic, I'm working on.

Enjoy. ^_^

* * *

**Roleplay gone weird**

* * *

Laying on the bed half naked, Kurogane waited as patiently as he could for a certain someone to come out of the bathroom. Ever since they came back from…the...adult shop, the blonde has been anxious and excited.

The source was the bag that held something that the blonde refused to show him.

"_Wait until bedtime my dear kuro-puu-sensei and you'll see what I have in this very bag. Just don't fall asleep until I do."_

"At this rate, I might as well pass out." The man glanced at the clock and sure enough it was a bit past midnight. They had classes to teach in mere hours and the blonde refused to come out even then. "Hey moron, I'd like to sleep at some point!"

"But then you and I won't play~!"

"Two minutes, blondie! If you're not out by then I'm turning off the light." Kurogane growled as he crossed his arms and turned away. "And just what the hell are you doing that's taking so damn long?"

"You'll see!" Then a noise of excitement. "Okay! I'm ready."

Kurogane glanced over at the bathroom door as it opened.

And promptly chocked on his saliva.

"So what do you think~?" Fai asked with a smile.

"….." Contrary to what Fai just said, Kurogane couldn't think of anything to say. In fact, the man thought he'd gone brain dead. For a few seconds anyway. "Fai…._what is that_?"

"Do you like it?" Fai started moving or rather wobbled his way over to the bed. "The manager told me that roleplaying can freshen up the bedroom fun. So I opted for a costume."

"….A penguin. You thought the best costume would be a penguin?"

"Well, it looked so cute on the picture the girl who was wearing seemed happy." Fai pouted a bit. "I mean doesn't it make you want to go naughty things to it~?"

'_Wait, what?'_

"I mean, it's so innocent and helpless that you just want to… you know…" Fai smirked.

"…."

"Any maybe, if you're lucky, you get another surprise under this."

"….Get in the bed or I'll drag you there."

"Yay~!" Fai cheered. "You'll see. It's more fun when you're in costume~!"

"…..right."

* * *

Afterwards, Kurogane hid the penguin costume and any other costume that was similar to it. He can safely say that after that night, he can't look at those aquatic birds the same way.

_Ever again._

* * *

**END**

* * *

**I have no excuse.**

**Nor do I have shame.**

**XD  
**


	7. Weird dreams

Shout out to**_ Leia de Flourite_**

This is for you~!

* * *

**Just when your dreams weren't weird enough**

* * *

"Okay…um…_what_ are we doing again?"

Himawari smiled as she showed her girlfriend a naked mannequin. "We're going to spice things up in the bedroom~! What else?"

Her younger twin sister did warn her that Himawari was known as the oddball despite how _ridiculously_ beautiful she was. She didn't even_ think_ to find out _what_ that really entailed. "So we're going to _shake it up_ in the bedroom…with a mannequin."

"A female mannequin~!" Himawari chimed happily.

"Yeah, that's fine." Far be it for the gender of a plastic doll to be the _only_ problem of the situation. "But I thought we would be doing something along the lines of…roleplay…" She pressed on.

"Oh we are." Himawari nodded with certainty. "We'll be playing hotel." She then took her girlfriend's hand. "We'll be the honeymoon couple just making sure the bed works." She winked.

Her girlfriend blushed but like the idea. "Okay, sounds good." She then pointed to the mannequin. "And _this_ one will be…?"

"Oh, _she'll_ be the maid that walks in on us." Himawari smiled. "But then she'll join us and we'll have threesome~! It'll be nice."

"….And how exactly is _she_ going to accomplish that?"

With a finger pointed up into the air, Himawari turned the mannequin around and on the back was a sting that was looped and on the end was a clicker that on the on/off switch.

Her girlfriend took one long look at that before turning her attention back to Himawari. "You know what and _maybe it's me_ but…" She took a deep breath. "How about we roleplay that we're two lust demons and we're watching a virgin burn in the pit of fire?"

* * *

**END**

* * *

Two things:

One- _Agalmatophilia_

Two- I'm not sure that it's how it supposed to be like since I have ZERO experience whatsoever. But hey, comedy's comedy right?

XD


	8. Three's company

Probably the _worst_ threesome bit I have _ever_ written.

And this is my first time doing so.

OTL

* * *

**Three's company**

* * *

It was a bit weird; being on the _other_ side of the spectrum for once but when his heart was on the verge of tear, Syaoran didn't know what else to do.

So Syaoron, being the big helpful brother that he was, had an idea.

And in retrospect, probably not the best one at the time.

* * *

"Nii-san, I really don't know about this." Syaoran murmured; feeling a bit shy and nervous about the whole thing.

"Hey, hey." Slinging an arm around his little brother's bare shoulders, Syaoron softly smiled at him. "Don't stress about it now," He gave Syaoran a kiss on the cheek. "It's not the end of the world. It's just one night. Without worry and without care."

"But you and Yuui," Syaoran frowned. "Are you sure you two are okay with this?"

"It's cute how much you are concerned about us." Syaoron grinned. "But there's nothing to be afraid of. He and I talked about it and agreed that maybe this can help you. While you know as well as he does that I don't like _sharing_." He winked; making his younger twin blush. "I'm up for trying something new."

Fidgeting a bit, Syaoran eventually nodded and smiled a bit. "I suppose a change in pace_ can_ be good for me."

"That's the spirit!" Syaoron laughed.

"Syaoron, are you in there?" A voice rang out on the other side of the door; soft and calming.

"Yeah, I'm here. You can come in now." Turning to his brother, Syaoron chuckled. "It's going to be fine, maybe even fun."

Nodding, Syaoran smiled. "I know. Thanks, nii-san." He then looked forward as the door opened. But his smile soon fell away and his face feeling a bit too hot at the person coming forward into the bedroom.

Some people shouldn't even_ look_ this cute.

"…N-Nii-san…."

"Oh right, I forgot." Syaoron placed his fist on his open palm. "Himawari helped me pick out that outfit just last week so we can do some roleplaying."

"Role….playing…?" Syaoran asked shyly.

"Yeah, it's really fun." He then grinned at Yuui. "Tell him what you are."

Blushing brightly, Yuui looked down. "I-I'm some ice wizard who was traveling all around the world; trying to run away from some evil king but on the way I get picked up b-by…by…"

"Come on~" Syaoron teased.

"By twin blacksmiths who exchange for shelter, will do as they pleased with me…." Yuui glared at Syaoron but the blush was ruining the effect.

"Yep!" Jumping off the bed, Syaoron went to the nightstand. "And as blacksmiths, we have certain tools on hand. Well, we can't have _all _of them because Yuui's delicate and I rather not scar that lovely skin of his."

"…Uh-huh…." Syaoran nodded; feeling the heated glare coming from Yuui to his brother.

"So we can just use some items that I personally selected." With that in mind, Syaoron grinned brightly. "Now then, Yuui get on the bed and lil'bro hold this." He got out a long black sash and a rectangular box.

"Nii-san….w-what's in the box?" He felt the need to ask.

Syaoron chuckled. "You'll see."

* * *

_Afterwards….._

"You two can deny and fidget all you want, you both know you liked it." In Syaoron's arms were his brother and Yuui; all sweat, sticky and though it was heavily debated from the two out of the three; satisfied.

Syaoran was for the most part, was mortified. Not because of what they did….kind of, but that he _liked_ it…._a lot_ actually.

As did Yuui who had sexual fantasies just like _everyone else_.

But neither of them would ever say it out loud. Especially not with that smug grin, Syaoron had on his face. They knew he was right, but it'll take more then a one night of sloppy roleplay to admit it.

Not the _best_ thing that happened to Syaoran.

But it was a start.

* * *

**END**

* * *

You can't deny that Syaoron can sometimes be a very smug little crud.

XD


End file.
